Happy Times
by cadeeo
Summary: Pointless little Reela from Brenner's POV in an AU settings. R


**- Happy**** Times - **

**Cadeeo**

_Author's note: Ray didn't loose his legs in the accident. Simon Brenner is a med student, first year. Doesn't really have a particular timeline, so I guess whenever you see it fit. _

--

Simon trailed behind Morris, Sam and the other interns through the ER. As always it was busy with tons of people, someone yelling in pain, others silent.

He watched amused as a middle-aged man had had a fight with his wife. It had ended with the wife banging him in the head with a frying pan.

When they were done with rounds, Morris handed out charts and supervisors. Daria seemed, as always, pretty happy by getting Gates.

,,So who's my intern for the day?'' a man, with a white lap coat, Ramones t-shirt and blue jeans, said. The stethoscope hung around his neck and he looked extremely not stressed for an ER doctor.

,,Welcome back, Ray,'' Morris said, smiling. ,,This is Dr. Brenner.''

,,Hey,'' Brenner said, seizing him up.

,,Ray Barnett,'' the man introduced with a smile. ,,Follow me.''

--

Brenner liked Ray, he concluded. The man was hyperactive, extremely resourceful and knew what he was doing. Why Ray hadn't been at the ER for the first month of Brenner's residency was still, though, a complete mystery to him. He really hadn't gotten the time to check up on it either. Every time he caught one of the gossip happy nurses, there was a trauma or something similar. Barnett drove him hard, but he couldn't be happier. After his opinion, Barnett had been the best doctor he'd ever had the fortune of working with.

Two traumas came in at the same time. Barnett was handling one of them alongside Abby and he'd been stuck with the other. Gates. He didn't like Gates. He always acted like the world was against him and he kept whining.

,,Page Neela!'' Gates yelled to Haleh.

Who was Neela?

Pretty beautiful, he thought, when a woman with Indian origins came into the trauma room, clad in the classic blue surgeon scrubs.

,,What have we got?'' she asked, her accent British.

The patient was crashing quickly, bleeding internally. Panic rose when the monitor's flat line indicated the patient's heart had stopped. They got the patient stabilized and Barnett's patient had just opened his eyes, smiling because he wasn't going to die today.

Neela was off again with a new trauma patient and Brenner walked towards Barnett who was setting his patient up for surgery.

,,Can I help with something?'' Brenner asked.

,,Nope, we're fine,'' Barnett answered. ,,Go and find someone to stitch up or something.''

--

After work, he walked towards the bar near the hospital. A beer before bed was what he needed most right now. Gates and Barnett had gotten into a gigantic argument, which seemed to go deeper than medical care of patients.

He walked into the bar, spotting Neela dancing with Sam to a hit pop song. He ordered a beer and placed himself at the counter, checking out Neela. She was so beautiful. Maybe he could have a change with her, though the doctors at the hospital had a rumour for not dating interns. But she wasn't even working in the ER, that often anyway.

Barnett sat down beside him, ordering a beer for himself.

,,Busy day?'' Brenner asked.

,,Nah,'' the other man said, taking a sip from the beer bottle. ,,Just hard getting back into the County rhythm.''

Brenner smiled, still not knowing where Barnett had been. His gaze again fell onto Neela. ,,You think I could have a change?'' he asked, gesturing towards the two women.

,,With Sam?'' Barnett said surprised. ,,Isn't she with Gates?''

,,Sam?'' Brenner said confused. ,,Not her. Neela?''

Barnett grinned, apparently finding his question very funny.

,,You don't think she would date me?'' he said, defending his manhood.

,,Hate to break it to you, man. She's married.''

,,She is?'' Brenner said, very surprised. ,,You're joking, right? With whom?''

Barnett rose, walking over to the two women. Neela smiled widely at him. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hair in a very affectionate way.

That answered that question.

Fin-

(10/8-09)


End file.
